codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Britannian Ground Force
The Britannian Ground Force '''or the Britannian Army''' is the Ground Warfare service branch of the Britannian Military. It is shown to be the largest of the military branches with them appearing in almost every episode of the series. The Army are tasked with defeating the enemy of the Empire and defending its interest at home or abroad. As such they are regarded as the face of the occupation and the Empire at large. This made the Army a prime target for resistance groups the world over. Components Infantry ''Main article: Britannian Infantry '' The use of conventional infantry within the Empire is fairly unknown, and only a few instances of them being deployed are shown, usually when a Knightmare would be too large to use. When they are, squads of Honorary Britannians and Britannians are likely to be used, as "grunt work", like hunting down rebels in a ghetto. Britannian foot soldiers are heavily armed and armored with helmeted electronic visors. When they're not in their armor, army officers and soldiers are seen to be wearing blue uniforms. Royal Panzer Infantry The Britannian Knightmare is officially designated in the military as the Royal Panzer Infantry which literally translated as "Armoured Infantry". The Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight or commonly known as Knightmare Frames are the most commonly seen type of unit used by Britannian forces, originally developed by the Britannians themselves. Essentially a large armored robotic frame, Knightmares have proven themselves effective in almost all combat situations, and the other world powers have only recently began building their own versions of the Britannian models in order to compete, however often with limited success. Pilots of Knightmare frames are referred to as knights though the term became more closely align to the elite pilots when the Knightmares became more common place. Originally deployed during the invasion of Japan, Knightmares proved that, despite their bulky appearance and high manufacture cost, their agility, maneuverability and adaptability gave them an advantage over simpler, more conventional siege weaponry. By 2017, the Sutherland became the main Knightmare Frame unit of their military. Though it was superior to the Glasgows, it offered little improvements compared to its predecessor. After the introduction of the Lancelot, rapid development of 7th generation Knightmare Frames has been spearheaded by Britannia, with the introduction of their first mass production seventh generation frame, the Vincent. By 2018, though their Knighmare forces are still comprised of Gloucesters and Sutherlands, they are slowly being replaced by Vincent Commander Models and Vincent Wards. Notable Britannian military units: *Valkyrie Squadron * Blue Barons * G.G.D.C.F. 5th Regiment * Eighth Division Special Dragoon Squadron Armored Vehicles Conventional vehicles like tanks, armored personnel carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used by the Britannian military. Large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in potentially hostile territory. Similar machines can be seen throughout the series being used to quickly deploy large numbers of Knightmares. * G-1 Base. * Britannian Tank. * Britannian APC. * Britannian Jeep. Category:Britannian Military Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:World of Code Geass